One word will be enough, one gesture OP
by Inelitwus
Summary: Sth abt Kate. How she felt after Rick went with Gina to Hamptons...


_**Thank U Faith for editing the story (: Hope U will like it (:**_

You went through a lot. Alone, by yourself you could see so much what a few people together have been overcome. The life taught you more than any school, books, or television.  
You are strong, but too closed off in oneself, too brave. It isn't here about a work, because there you are best, but for human reports.  
You are searching for the ideal, knowing that he doesn't exist, but still stubbornly you are aspiring to find him. You are meeting many guys, it is nice, but they aren't what you want, and rather than that somebody whom you want.  
Somebody in whom you will find the support, friend who will understand you, will support who will be with you for better and for worse.  
Still you aren't finding them.  
As long as he appears. And rather fate is putting him on your route. Conceited, self-confident, brash writer, flirter. So much you can see at first glance. Handsome and what's more isn't fleeing your eye, but …  
Yeah it is just always but, once you are judging him badly. You aren't giving the chance to get to know him better, because from above you assume that he isn't somebody worth your interest.  
You think that these are a next ladies' man which is toying with women, but you how you will help yourself to his charm, you will be his another triumph, and you won't let it.  
Every one if his gestures are irritating you, every look, every word. Everything in it is not this way. After all he is managing to get you, although long you are hiding it from yourself, true?  
Within these two years a lot a baulk is being changed with you. He and you are no longer the same persons. Still you are arguing, but these your quarrels more are reminding you of the "old good married couple" rather than of the worst enemies.  
And what's more is his first interest is showing, what is impressing you, but then again in you an uncertainty is returning and you forget about what together you passed. After all …  
You didn't expect that it so much would ache you. This trip of Rick to Hamptons will arouse so much emotion in you, true? You were helpless, upset, irritated, not to say furious alone at yourself, that you had said no, when offered you the departure. You got scared, and after all you are a strong woman, firmly walking all over the land. One question, but you vacantly threw a no, at least your heart told it this way. Without a moment of thought, of analyzing also and against, to say it isn't more easily than to agree, true?  
And there is still Demming. Everything is against you. But you hoped that there was a chance. Particularly if you remembered, what Esposito told you when you tried to believe that Rick isn't walking away forever, only for holidays. But Javier isn't stupid, he can see a lot can and understands. A few sentences he says he realizes your are still coming back.

And you are deciding to risk, put everything at stake on a single card. But it is already too late and then again you were hurt. You ask him to the word. You wanted to tell him you will go with him, that you are looking forward to the departure, and here suddenly she had appeared. Gina, his smiling ex-wife, beauty. Somebody about whom he could be crazy, so different from you.  
And everything that has built down was blown down like a house of cards. Your heart isn't already a whole, but a dozen or so little pieces, which even the best glue won't be able to glue back together what has been broken. You are trying to hide the surprise, Gina is conned, but not he. Rick he knows you, like nobody else. Your eyes are saying everything. But still he doesn't understand, he is diverging,throwing for seeing and is disappearing around the corner. It was a few days ago, and still is returning to you, starts to annoy you again…  
Behind the window twilight ascends. Cold and it's raining, drops are hitting him against the window sill. Their sound is barely audible, the windows are closed tightly, but you can hear him. You are looking straight ahead, fixing your eyes on tracks painted by drops on the pane. The weather perfectly is matched with your humor.  
You are sitting comfortably in your rocking armchair. In the room a semi-darkness is prevailing, an aromatic substance of the cinnamon candle is floating in the air, which is relaxing, as no other smell. In your hand you are keeping the cup of coffee which so much you like, which you have often drunk in his company, or while reading his book. At the very mention you are smiling to yourself lightly.

You are leaning the head against the pillow and you are walking away with thoughts far from the place in which you are. Heavy eyelids, from tiring out, are falling. You are trying to relax. Tomorrow a weekend is beginning. You have two weeks of that time off. You need to think over a little time, so that that's all. You recall moments spent in his company. From tiredness you are falling asleep …  
You are waking up the following morning. You feel some emptiness. You not have to go to work, and you would give everything in order to have a matter and he would be by you. Scarcely a day doesn't have it, and you are already missing him. Behind his stupid texts, behind the his facial expression, behind this sweet smile, behind him entirely. You are getting up, you are having a fast shower, you are preparing the breakfast.  
You are drinking the strong coffee so that she prompts you. You cannot concentrate on anything. You are deciding to go run around, in order for a moment to forget. To see people and rest. You are coming back after two hours. This time you are deciding on a relaxing bath. If you have it in the custom, you are sitting down comfortably in the bathtub full of foam, on the cupboard beside you are putting the glass of the red wine and you are getting down to reading his book in order at least for a moment to have him for oneself, so close.  
Every day you repeat the same ritual. Days are passing quickly, leave is ending and tomorrow's time to come back to the work. You are lying down early in order to be well rested. You are falling asleep quite quickly. Then again you are dreaming the same dream.

The first days on their return were difficult. You are a brilliant detective, but you notice, around he is your complement, that thanks to him you are solving matters quickly. You are sitting at a desk. You are cataloging something on a computer and accidentally you are peeking at the queen's cushion right. It's his.  
He there has always sat and told these sophisticated stories which have often hacked you off, but also amused. For you a faint smile which enough quickly is disappearing appears on your face. After all there is no one occupying the spot in which you cherish so. Most probably he is having a good time in Hamptons, you think, and having no time for writing. And here you have rightness, but it not because of games he isn't creating.  
He is lacking you, his muse, inspiration which in you he found. Gina is furious. She thought that it would be a romantic outing, like that one time, and everything is different. Rick is locked up in himself, with thoughts far. He is trying, but writing without a muse was like singing without words. He is lacking you and cannot even keep it to himself. Gina notices something's wrong. He is leaving her behind him without a word of goodbye. He knows that he isn't able to compete with you, Nikki Heat or not YOU were his muse. It doesn't make sense, he knows that he will lose. He is deciding to move aside into the angle, however has the small plan ahead of him. And you are his part, but is waiting for a good time.  
You are working for days on end, you have time for anything, until suddenly a weekend is coming. You are pleased. Friday you are getting the evening strange phone. It is Gina …  
He is a good actor, quite well is playing a role. You are conned to her plan. You know that it is with it badly, that something in it died. So much told you. You hesitated whether to go. The entire night you thought about it, but you know, that how you won't risk the fate won't give you the second chance. Early in the morning you are packing your suitcase and you are going to him. She is pointing the GPS with the shortest paths and in the morning you are reaching his house.  
He is huge and beautiful. You are delighted with not only the building, but also surroundings. - it is here miraculously - whispers and you are moving ahead of yourself.

You are standing upon the opposite door. You are tapping, however nobody is opening the door for you. You are pressing the door handle and for your eyes, a beautiful fair is being portrayed. You are coming in. In the middle a sofa is standing, and on it he is sleeping. He is stiring your heart is beating more frequently. You are coming around to him, you are sitting down beside. You are watching the moment and you are putting your hand on his cheek.  
"Rick" – you say whispering.  
He is opening his eyes, is wiping them repeatedly not believing, what, and whom he was seeing.  
"Kate " whispered again. "I am probably dreaming" he is adding, and you are looking and you are smiling.  
"It is me" you are saying. " It is not a dream" you are adding. "Rick is really me" whispered back.  
"Kate" he repeats in total disbelief, but after a moment for him a smile appears on his face.  
The writer is sitting down comfortably. He doesn't believe. He is thinking what here you are doing, how here you were, but is pleased that you are. You are talking in briefly what happened. You don't have a lot to say, he also. Both you are satisfied. You are laughing, you are joking, positively suddenly …  
He is stepping. Your faces are very close. Rick is placing the delicate kiss on your mouth. A shiver is passing through you. You are returning the kiss which is becoming more and more greedy. After a moment you are breaking away to yourselves in order to catch air. Fear which embraced you, is disappearing as if by magic. You are sitting nestled, in silence. This moment, this moment, your moment are calculated.  
In the life spit is. Two people, written to oneself somewhere or other at the top, finally are being found. In spite of a few turbulence, is finding the road to the heart. That weekend at least was short was a beginning of something new, for some reason, of what both you wanted. You had a nice time. You charged the batteries. He completed the novel, you helped him to finish this part. What in it did he write? He described you. The audience still more fell in love with Nikki Heat. You came back to NY, where you began the new chapter in your life, not he alone and you alone. Your time, Kate and Rick. The best decision was taken in the time. The fate gave the chance and you both you used it. You won the new life…


End file.
